1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to active implantable medical devices (AIMDs), and more particularly, to a knitted electrode assembly and integrated connector for an AIMD.
2. Related Art
Medical devices having one or more active implantable components, generally referred to herein as active implantable medical devices (AIMDs), have provided a wide range of therapeutic benefits to patients over recent decades. AIMDs often include an implantable, hermetically sealed electronics module, and a device that interfaces with a patient's tissue, sometimes referred to as a tissue interface. The tissue interface may include, for example, one or more instruments, apparatus, sensors or other functional components that are permanently or temporarily implanted in a patient. The tissue interface is used to, for example, diagnose, monitor, and/or treat a disease or injury, or to modify a patient's anatomy or physiological process.
In particular applications, an AIMD tissue interface includes one or more conductive electrical contacts, referred to as electrodes, which deliver electrical stimulation signals to, or receive signals from, a patient's tissue. The electrodes are typically disposed in a biocompatible electrically non-conductive member, and are electrically connected to the electronics module. The electrodes and the non-conductive member are collectively referred to herein as an electrode assembly.